In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure may be concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Over the past few decades, the amount of data traveling between different entities/users has been growing exponentially. People/companies now rely on the internet to handle much of the business they conduct. This requires data to be sent between a source and a destination. For example, many companies have employees at many different offices at different geographical locations. Nonetheless, these offices need to be able to communicate effectively as if under the same roof. Accordingly, companies spend vast amounts of money attempting to ensure data communications across an external network, e.g., the Internet, remain secure. In other words, companies (and individuals) are constantly battling hackers who attempt to intercept these data communications.
To combat hackers, conventional data communication systems have relied on various methods for user authentication and/or access control, including encryption algorithms to encrypt data locally at a computer/server prior to that data being transmitted over an external network. Unfortunately, because many of these conventional systems are directly connected to an external network, hackers can simply use a “backdoors” of the local computes/serves to obtain data that is sought to be secured either before it is encrypted or after it is decrypted. Accordingly, there is a desire for more effective technologies for user authentication and/or access control are desired.